wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
La Bamba (episode)
La Bamba is the 9th episode of the 11-minute version of TV Series 6. Plot *'Song #1': I Drive The Big Red Car - Sam sings about a favourite activity of each of the Wiggles and friends, while they drive in the Big Red Car. Anthony, dressed as a king, introduces the next song. *'Song #2': A Frog Went A Walking - Sam sings this song with Murray as the frog, Dorothy as Miss Mousey, Anthony as the pig, and Jeff as the chef. What's In The Post Box? Emily the Postie wonders if she has mail for someone at Wiggle House. She does! She puts the letter in the letterbox and blows her whistle as she leaves waving. Anthony comes outside to check the letterbox as he heard the postie's whistle. He finds a pink letter covered in rose stickers. The name on the front is "A Wiggle". He realizes that A is for Anthony, so it must be for him! He then guesses that it's from Dorothy. Inside is an invitation for a tea party, so Anthony goes back inside to tell the other Wiggles the wonderful news. Anthony and Fernando introduce the next song. Anthony plays a guitar riff, and Fernando recognizes the song as La Bamba. *'Song #3': La Bamba (featuring Fernando and Fernandito Moguel) - Mario and Caterina dance, while the Moguels and the Wiggles are up on balconies. This is done entirely in Spanish. Later on Mario and Caterina tie a ribbon with just their feet. *'Song #4': Miss Polly Had A Dolly - Sam sings. A child plays Miss Polly. Anthony plays the doctor. Gallery IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|"I Drive the Big Red Car" AFrogWentAWalking-2007.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking" TheWigglyLetterbox.png|The Wiggly Letterbox LaBamba(Episode).png|"G'day, everybody, I'm the posty." LaBamba(Episode)2.png|"I wonder if there's a letter in my bag for someone at Wigglehouse?" LaBamba(Episode)3.png|Emily looking in her bag LaBamba(Episode)4.png|"There is." LaBamba(Episode)5.png|Emily holding Anthony's letter LaBamba(Episode)6.png|Emily putting Anthony's letter in the letterbox LaBamba(Episode)7.png|Emily holding a whistle LaBamba(Episode)8.png|Emily blowing the whistle LaBamba(Episode)9.png|Emily waving LaBamba(Episode)10.png|Emily leaving LaBamba(Episode)11.png|Anthony coming out of Wigglehouse LaBamba(Episode)12.png|"I'm just popping down to the letterbox." LaBamba(Episode)13.png|"I think the posty's been. I heard her whistle blow." LaBamba(Episode)14.png|Anthony and Flora Door LaBamba(Episode)15.png|"Oh-ho-ho yes, there is." LaBamba(Episode)16.png|Anthony holding a letter LaBamba(Episode)17.png|"A pretty one, too, pink with roses." LaBamba(Episode)18.png|"I wonder who it's for?" LaBamba(Episode)19.png|"Oh, there's a name on the front." LaBamba(Episode)20.png|"A Wiggle but which one?"" LaBamba(Episode)21.png|"There's four of us. There's me, Anthony, Murray, Sam and Jeff." LaBamba(Episode)22.png|"Oh, hang on. It's not a Wiggle, it's A. Wiggle." LaBamba(Episode)23.png|"A for Anthony and it's for me." LaBamba(Episode)24.png|"But who could have been from?" LaBamba(Episode)25.png|"A pink envelope with roses on it." LaBamba(Episode)26.png|"Oh, do you think it might be from Dorothy?" LaBamba(Episode)27.png|"Dorothy the Dinosaur, of course!" LaBamba(Episode)28.png|"Why didn't I realize that?" LaBamba(Episode)29.png|"I wonder what she has to say?" LaBamba(Episode)30.png|"Just open it up." LaBamba(Episode)31.png|Anthony's hands opening up the envelope LaBamba(Episode)32.png|A picture of a Rosy Tea LaBamba(Episode)33.png|"She wants us to visit her and have a cup of Rosy Tea." LaBamba(Episode)34.png|"Four teacups, one for each of us." LaBamba(Episode)35.png|"I'll go and tell the others." LaBamba(Episode)36.png|Anthony going inside Wigglehouse with the letter LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Fernandito and Anthony LaBamba.jpg|"La Bamba" Sam,Clare,AnthonyandEmily.jpg|Anthony, Emily, Sam and Clare MissPollyHadADolly.jpg|"Miss Polly Had a Dolly" Category:Music Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries